Secreto a gritos
by Naegi Justice-chan
Summary: Yamaguchi y Oikaza llevan saliendo en secreto desde hace bastante, pero, ¿qué pasara cuando el equipo se entere?


"De: Oikawa" el maravilloso "Tooru

Asunto: -

Para: Yama-chan

Hola Yama-chan ('∀ `)

Perdón por no escribirte anoche, Me Quede Dormido ((((゜ д ゜;))))

Paso por ti Despues De Que termines (~ ¯ ▽ ¯) ~

PD: Soy un novio tan genial, Yama-chan, Nunca Encontraras a alguien tan Preocupado yo Como (▰˘◡˘▰) VEMOS núms "

Yama-CHAN SE LO QUE VISTE! ACASO NO ME AMAS YA? ;; 丶'Д `

Yama-chan Déjà el visto si Quiera (;'Д `)

"De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Asunto: -

Para: Oikawa-san

No hay problema, me Esperaba algo asi. Lamento la demora, ¡no Es Que Quiera dejarte abandonado!

PD: ¿Mismo Lugar de siempre?

"De: Tooru Oikawa

Asunto: -

Yama-chan estoy A dos cuadras, te demoraste Tanto Que me puse a Caminar ヽ (o` 皿 'o) ノ

Pero como te amo mucho se me pasa ('∀ `)

Estába pensando ir a ver a mi Kohai favorito, Tobillo-chan Merece Más odio ()ω))

PD: Yama-chan llegare a tu practical Como en 2 Minutos 3 "

Yamaguchi Leyo El Mensaje, ¡OH DIOS !, ESTABA Demasiado cerca, escribio Lo Mas Rápido Que Pudo.

"De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Asunto: -

"¡ESO FUE Rápido! Hay Que Tener Cuidado En que no sospechen Mucho al Vernos encontrándonos"

"De: Tooru Oikawa

Asunto: -

YAMA CHAAAN Me Perdí, Creo Que Estoy afuera del gimnasio ¿( '· ω · `)

(゚, _ ゝ ゚) no era el Gimnasio

De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

¡Voy Saliendo! no te Muevas de donde estas.

De: Tooru Oikawa

(ΘεΘ;) Yama-chan me Encontré con Megane-kun, ¡qué hago? AYUDA ((((゜ д ゜;))))

De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Eso es malo .. ¡Inventa algo Rápido !.

De: Tooru Oikawa

Le Dije Que buscaba una Tobillo-chan (つ д `)

.

Yama-CHAN, MEGANE-KUN NO SE DONDE ME LLEVA, ME VIOLARA, SE JUNTA CON MUCHO EL GATO FEO ESE! (;'Д `)

De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

¡No podre encontrarte si te sigues Moviendo por Todos Lados! mejor iré con ustedes.

De: Tooru Oikawa

Yama-chan, estoy en el gimnasio ¿, ¿Dónde estás? (° ロ °) No me dijiste Que No Me moviera: c

De: Yamaguchi Tadashi

¡Ya te veo! Gira a tu Izquierda.

-YAMA-CHAN-Grito el colocador un pulmón TODO, ups, Creo Que Acaba de delatarse, bien hecho Oikawa.

"¡No deberias gritar del tanto!" algo avergonzado Se acerca rapidamente para ningún Llamar La atención.

"¿No podias quedarte en solo un Lugar?"

Todos lo miraban con caras de "¿Que hace ÉL here?", Iba a decir algo, Pero supusó Que su novio lindo no les habia DICHO Nada a nadie, su cerebro al personaje brillante Proceso Una idea genial el de Como.

-Yama-Chan, cállame tu- Y Lo Mismo Ahí beso

No lo podia Creer, en parte ESTABA Feliz Pero por Otro Lado de Un Segundo A Otro Todo se habia revelado ¿que Se Supone Que Haga Ahora? ¿Correr ?, no iba a Dejar Que Lo interrogaran Ahora.

-nos vamos ahora- DICHO ESO tomo la mano de su pareja y salio corriendo tan Rápido Como Pudo.

Tadashi ESTABA Como un tomate, Oikawa lo Miraba con cara de triunfo, Porque, ¡Dios! era adorable Cuando Se sonrojaba ASI. Corrieron ONU par de cuadras, tomaron algo de aire y se sentaron en bancas Unas Que habia cerca.

-Yama-Chan, Siento que Olvidaste tus cosas-

Se quedo en blanco ... "Cierto es ... ¡¿QUÉ HACIA Ahora ?!" el nerviosismo se habia apoderado de El Completamente.

No paraba de Mirar a todos Lados buscando Respuesta.

-Megane-Kun SE DARA Cuenta ... creo-

-¿Crees? pues claro Que se dio cuenta-

A Pesar De lo obvio del comentario le dio algo de gracia y lo tranquilizo.

-¿Podrías Acompañarme un mal buscar Cosas LUEGO -? Sabia Que Tenia Que volver y ya no era necessary ir en solitario.

Oh dios es, con Razón llevaban 3 meses y una linda relacion, lo unico Que molesta a la diva de Oikawa Es Que ES UNA MALDITA relacion SECRETA, Padres SUS adorables bronceado ya los conocían y los habian Aprobado, ¿era rápido Cuál El problema de Que Su equipo se enterase ?, bien, Oikawa cálmate. Yamaguchi nos podemos deducir SUS Razones, SE DIJO una relación Si Mismo, AUNQUE molesto en el fondo AÚN ESTABA Un poco, lo unico Que queria era gritarle al Mundo Sobre su novio pecoso, Pero ÉL le habia prohibido Porque queria algo discreto.

-Claro Yama-chan, Contigo Hasta el Fin del mundo- le guiño el ojo, ni en broma Dejaría Que Lo bombardearan con Preguntas SI ESTABA su pequeño pecoso solito, nop, El las contestaría en última Medida.

Si Ya La Conocida la era relacion no habria nada Más Que Temer, he aquí Será mejor Enfrentar lo que pase y simplemente Seguir Adelante.

"Aunque No es la mejor forma de Decir Las cosas Al menos ya no tendremos Que ocultarnos"

Sabia Todo Los Temores e inseguridades de su pequeño pecoso, por algo llevaban Mucho ya juntos, era su Relación Más duradera Hasta el Momento. Le tomo la mano en signo de confianza, para transmitirle Que estaria con El, conocia El Miedo De que los Demás lo rechazaran, quiza FUE algo impulsivo (algo (?)) Pero funcionaria

Agradecía enormemente ESE gesto Siempre Que se sentia inseguro Oikawa le tendía su mano.

-A Pesar De Lo Que Pasó ... Agradezco Todo Lo Que tiene Hecho por mi- sí Sentia en debt, El Apoyo Que le proporcionaba era lo mejor Que podia Recibir.

Le Dio ONU Rápido beso en los labios y se encaminaron Nuevamente un Karasuno, era de su plan de Que Si algo salia mal siempre podria llevárselo un Aoba Johsai.

CUANDO Llegaron Todos seguían Como Procesando La información, en especial Tsukishima y Kageyama, el rubio se Veía molesto, de Hecho Apenas entraron miro feo un Oikawa, Pero si se trataba de Mirar feo le faltaban mil de años Aun párrafo Alcanzar a El Gran Rey. Se Acerco al oído de Yamaguchi

-Vamos Bebe, Tu Puedes hacerlo-

Aun algo nervioso decidio dar ningún paso atrás, apretó la mano de Oikawa y Pasar de la vista rapidamente Hacia el Gimnasio.

-olvide mis cosas-

Si preguntaban algo respondería Pero No era de su obligation Hacerlo, no le debia Explicación a Nadie ... excepto un su mejor amigo.

-T-Tsukki yo ... Debi haberlo dicho- era ESTO Más Difícil desde el lugar de Penso.

Tsukishima lo miro feo, en Lo Más Profundo del Corazón del Rubio le dolia Que No le hubiese contado, tomo SUS Cosas Y Se Alejo ONU de la estafa simple "Hablaremos mañana". Oikawa no era tonto, Noto Como el valor de Tadashi se iba al suelo con eso, si el rubio no lo encaraba El Mismo lo haria

-Yama-Chan Si Quieres hablo con el- Si bien el rucio le caia mal, es Como Si Iwa-chan hiciese eso con El, No Puede permitir Que le Hagan Daño al Corazón de oro del Más Bajo.

No se podia Dejar Que La Oportunidad de Pasar, mañana estaria solo y eso le aterraba, Pero a la Vez Que no queria Otros se ocuparan de Sus Problemas Más ONU considerando de quien se trataba.

-Debo Hacerlo yo- rapidamente se Acerco al Lado de Tsukki para aclarar TODO.

-¡Tsukki -


End file.
